


Sixty Eight Plus One

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [14]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping for an adventure with relatively little planning, Wrathion and Anduin find themselves sharing a single bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Eight Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

They’d done it this way because they’d thought it would be more sensible.

It was ridiculous that there’d only been one bed available to begin with, considering they were both Princes and that, in theory, every door should have been open to them. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the way it worked in Pandaria. All of the rooms except one were booked, and no number of bribes from Wrathion or pleas from Anduin would change the keeper’s mind.

Even worse, the room contained only a _single_ bed. Not a double. A _single_.

It was just as well they had snuck out here on their own and not brought their guards with them as well, Wrathion thought dryly, or the bed might have been full of more than just _two_ bodies.

Well, as it happened, they were lying head-to-toe. Wrathion had his face near the actual headboard, while Anduin was lying the other way around. It had been Anduin’s suggestion, which Wrathion had readily agreed to - he didn’t want to seem creepy, and they both agreed that waking up face-to-face with the other would be rather more traumatic than it needed to be.

There was another reason Wrathion hadn’t wanted to share a bed, though, and one that he’d hoped wouldn’t come up. Anduin was mortal, after all, and their senses were particularly dull - especially their sense of _smell_ , and that was. Most of what might give him away. As Wrathion drifted off to sleep with Anduin’s light but steady breathing beside him, he tried to put it out of his mind.

That didn’t last long. Because when he was woken up, it was what could only be about half an hour later. And it was by Anduin Wrynn nudging at his crotch through his trousers.

Wrathion made a start, grabbing Anduin by the hair and pushing him away. “What are you doing?!”  
To his credit, Anduin made a proper effort to pull away. “I-- I’m sorry! I…” He shook his head. “I don’t know what came over me…”  
Wrathion _blushed_. Impossible… “I do,” he said, carefully, letting go of Anduin’s hair.

“What is it, then?” Anduin whined in the back of his throat.  
“It’s… a dragon thing,” Wrathion said, trying to keep how flustered he was _out_ of his voice. “Every. Now and again, I’ll, uh. My body wants.” He swallowed. Anduin probably already knew by now, so there was no point dancing around it. “Wants its eggs fertilised, so it releases… hormones and… pheromones, to try and make it happen. And it’s not… in the _middle_ of it. Yet. So it’s not _so_ bad. But it’s. Started.”  
Anduin raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t think to mention this before..?”  
“I didn’t know it would affect a _human_!” Wrathion whined - then found himself rocking his hips forwards. “Now you’ve gone and done it…”  
Anduin frowned and looked up (well, down) at Wrathion’s face. “I’m sorry. Is… there any reason why I shouldn’t carry on? Do you want me to stop?”  
Wrathion maintained eye contact for a few moments, then looked away, his cheeks a deep red. “...no,” he admitted. “I think I would quite like you to continue, in fact.”

Anduin didn’t need telling twice. Even his human pupils dilated as he leaned fowards again, nosing at Wrathion through his sleep trousers. “Can I take these off..?”  
Wrathion nodded mutely, taking a deep breath. So they _were_ going to do this, then. Even after taking such care to avoid it in the first place. Ridiculous.

As soon as his trousers and underwear were down over his hips, Anduin was _immediately_ on him. Oh, and… he was _good_ , too - he lifted Wrathion’s top leg with one hand to give himself better access, then dove for his clit, taking it into his mouth and suckling on it earnestly. Wrathion couldn’t help but cry out, rocking his hips helplessly and grasping at Anduin’s legs just to stop himself from trembling.

Anduin’s tongue eventually started to get involved, too, slipping out of his mouth to lap at Wrathion’s soaked lips; the dragon gave a low moan. “H-- Have you done this before?” he asked, breathlessly - to no answer. Anduin was simply relentless. He _did_ pause to ask Wrathion a question, though. “What--” he stumbled, then swallowed, “where can I-- can I use fingers?”  
“Please,” Wrathion whined. “But be _gentle_. You’ll see why--!”

Anduin’s fingertips pressed against his entrance felt _wonderful_ somehow - usually such a touch made him panic just a little, but right now, it was _just_ what he needed. The man’s thick fingers stroked along him a few times, feeling out where had the most give - and then he gently slipped inside just a little, making Wrathion _whine_. He never once stopped kissing and sucking at his clit, either - and Wrathion felt his orgasm coming up quickly. He tried to warn Anduin, but it came out as a strangled cry; he felt far more fluid than he would have thought reasonable flood onto Anduin’s face as he shuddered and whimpered through the sensations.

He thought Anduin would have stopped, but he didn’t. No - he worked his fingers further inside Wrathion with the opportunity that his orgasm gave him; he only hit on the scar tissue inside once, taking the hint from Wrathion’s flinch, before finding the right place to rub against. Wrathion was left helpless and gasping - part of him wondered if either of them were going to get any sleep tonight. The rest of him was just thankful for Anduin Wrynn’s dedication.

Even through his haze of arousal and pleasure, Wrathion couldn’t help but notice that Anduin’s own hips were moving, too. The erection beneath his sleep trousers was _very_ obvious from Wrathion’s angle, and he… wanted it. He wanted it a _lot_. With Anduin’s mouth preoccupied, he settled for simply pulling down his trousers _slowly_ , enough that Anduin had time to object, if he’d wanted to. He didn’t. In fact, he gave a whine of his own; and when Wrathion wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, his own enthusiasm seemed to double. That was, at this stage, enough for Wrathion.

What surprised the dragon was how _good_ Anduin tasted. He’d done this before, and he’d always _tolerated_ the taste rather than enjoyed it - he wasn’t sure if it was the hormones or if it was simply that Anduin tasted particularly nice for a human, but whatever it was, he couldn’t get _enough_ of it. Anduin seemed to be in a similar situation, judging by his enthusiasm, and Wrathion was _very_ far from complaining - he took Anduin deeper into his mouth as he felt his fingertips nudge against the sensitive spot inside him again. Anduin rocked his hips forward, and Wrathion adjusted his jaw so’s to take him deeper without catching his teeth on him - something Anduin seemed to appreciate.

Anduin was bringing Wrathion close to another peak, but the dragon wasn’t about to be outdone completely. He pulled back enough to flick his split tongue over the head of Anduin’s cock again, teasing around the edge of it before taking him deep into his throat again. The older prince gave a loud groan, so Wrathion repeated the gesture - and this time, got what he wanted.

Anduin’s orgasm was as overwhelming for him as it was prolific for Wrathion - the dragon had to struggle to keep up with swallowing, and indeed he pulled back after a moment, getting the rest as a faceful. Not that he minded at _all_ \- again, whether it was the heat or just some kink of his that he wasn’t aware of, it made him _moan_ almost as much as Anduin. And it gave Anduin the _perfect_ opportunity to bring him to his second peak, too.

It was just as hard and fast as the first, but it lasted longer. And Anduin didn’t carry on through it, this time. Breathless and spent, Wrathion looked down towards him.

Anduin looked to his partner too, and laughed tiredly. “You’ve got…”  
“I know,” Wrathion breathed. “So do you.”

Somehow, Wrathion didn’t feel like cleaning himself up. Anduin apparently did - he rubbed his own sleeve across his mouth, then helped Wrathion tug his trousers back up. “Do you feel better now?” he asked, smirking at Wrathion.  
“Do _I_ feel better?” Wrathion scowled playfully. “It’s _you_ who started all this…”  
“We should get some sleep,” deflected Anduin. “More travelling tomorrow.”  
“You’re lucky the answer to your original question is ‘yes’,” Wrathion said, then turned over.

He managed to drift off to sleep again, thankfully, and Anduin was right - he _did_ feel more relaxed. Especially when he felt the older Prince’s arms wrap around his waist. Maybe they weren’t dating… but he supposed that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
